<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft fuzzy man by FTWlLLZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002445">soft fuzzy man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTWlLLZ/pseuds/FTWlLLZ'>FTWlLLZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Projecting, Sad, WAH, theyre both very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTWlLLZ/pseuds/FTWlLLZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a as we go along fic. loose plot description is that the foundation doesnt really treat their workers well, even w psych interviews. jack bright is slowly loosing his humanity, after all hes been alive for centuries. alto clef and jack bright r dating and jack is transmasc and dr clef is ftm hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Bright/Dr. Alto Clef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft fuzzy man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>will trigger tag as i go pre chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack walked into his office again, rubbing his eyes. another long all nighter, sorting out whatever the fuck the foundation got itself into again. He sat and closed his eyes.<br/>
"day 54755: everything is the same" he thought to himself, and he stood up and crossed the hall to the break room.<br/>
as he dragged his feet into the large lounge, he saw Alto conversing with Dr Kondraki. "hey fuckhead!" he said jokingly, crossing over to his friends. How was your guys weekend? "dont be stupid Jack, we literally spent the weekend together" Clef rolled his eyes. Ben replied "I took Draven on a trip this weekend, it was pretty nice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>